1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and a control method of the electro-optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic EL display device that is provided with organic EL elements (organic light-emitting diodes (OLED)) in a matrix shape has been commercialized to be adopted in a portable electronic apparatus, television, and the like. The organic EL element in which an organic EL layer is formed between an anode and a cathode, and emits light using current that flows between the anode and the cathode.
A head mounted display is described in JP-A-2014-186201. The head mounted display is provided with a left eye image display device and a right eye image display device, and it is possible to use the organic EL display device in the image display device. In addition, a head mounted display that uses a liquid crystal display as the left eye and right eye image display devices is described in JP-A-2000-13715. The head mounted display is able to balance luminance of a right eye liquid crystal display and a left eye liquid crystal display by operating dimming operation means of the right eye liquid crystal display and dimming operation means of the left eye liquid crystal display in a case where a user senses a difference in luminance of the left and right liquid crystal displays.
Even in a case where the organic EL display device is used as the image display device of the head mounted display, from JP-A-2014-186201 and JP-A-2000-13715 it is considered that luminance balance of the left eye organic EL display device and the right eye organic EL display device is adjusted. However, in JP-A-2000-13715, it is possible to adjust the luminance balance of the left and right liquid crystal displays, but it is not possible to adjust luminance of both liquid crystal displays while holding the luminance balance of the left and right liquid crystal displays. That is, the head mounted display is able to adjust the luminance balance, but, is not able to adjust so-called overall brightness.
In the electro-optical apparatus that has a plurality of display portions, an electro-optical apparatus is required that is able to adjust overall luminance of the plurality of display portions while adjusting luminance balance of the respective display portions. Moreover, losing luminance balance between the respective display portions by adjusting overall brightness by adjusting the luminance of each display portion is not preferable. Accordingly, an electro-optical apparatus is required that is able to independently perform adjustment of overall brightness and adjustment of the luminance balance between the respective display portions. The invention can be realized in the following aspects.